


Tumblr Prompts Collection (Ironhawk)

by shatteredhourglass



Series: SHG's Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass
Summary: A series of Ironhawk drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: SHG's Tumblr Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:"I'm not jealous."/"Get out of my sight."

“Shit,” Clint mutters to himself, breaks out into a jog. 

He doesn’t pay any heed to the woman sitting up on her lounge, dress straps pushed to one side and eyes dark with arousal. She stopped being a priority the second he caught sight of dark hair and expensive suit, the strikingly familiar shine of red and gold. Clint’s shirt has been ripped by the woman’s eagerness and he unbuttons it the rest of the way, drops it on the floor. He’s pretty sure no one will care.

“Hawkeye, you’re in the middle of a goddamn mission,” Fury snaps over the comms. “Get back there and do your job.”

As much as Clint likes the easy job of seducing a target, he’s got bigger problems. Mostly the _look_ he’d gotten before Tony had disappeared upstairs. It hadn’t been a happy one. He pushes open the first door he comes to, lets out a breath of relief when he sees Tony sitting on the bed. 

“Stark,” he says. “What’re you-”

“Leave me alone, Barton,” Tony snaps at him, anger vibrating through every word. Clint feels like he should be able to see it, like there should be a physical cloud of surrounding him. “Get out of my sight.”

Clint’s very bad at following instructions, so he just nudges the door shut behind him. Fury’s still grumbling at him so he shuts off the communication line, takes a cautious step closer like he’s approaching a dangerous animal.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Clint says. 

“Clearly,” Tony says, and it’s angry but it’s also _defensive_ , the same kind of defensive he gets when someone he cares about believes the rumours about him, the same kind of defensive he gets when he’s hurting. “Considering you had your _face_ in her _tits_.”

Wait. “That’s what this is about? You’re just-”

“I’m not jealous,” Tony snaps, too fast to be sincere. “You’re not special, Barton.”

“Babe,” Clint says, hopelessly fond and a little proud that Tony cares enough about _whatever_ they are to get jealous. “Sweetheart. Angel. Pumpkin. Sugar cookie. It was just for a mission.”

“Sugar cookie,” Tony repeats a little incredulously, but he looks less angry and Clint takes the risk of getting slapped, slides on the bed and pulls Tony in close. “You’re terrible at this. Why would anyone want to be seduced by you?”

“You want to be seduced by me,” Clint singsongs, figures that being ridiculous is exactly what Tony needs. For being _Tony fucking Stark_ , he sure is horrifically insecure. Clint wants to keep him.

“You smell like shitty perfume,” Tony says. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to change that so I smell like _your_ shitty perfume instead,” Clint reasons, earns himself a eyeroll that makes his heart flutter a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Quit whining."/"I can't be in love with you."

“Monster’s down,” Captain America says over the comms. 

Clint stays at his perch on top of the skyscraper for long enough to make sure the giant, disgusting blowfish-looking thing isn’t going to start moving again, and then he’s heading for the fire escape. 

“See you guys next week,” he says before turning off the button that keeps his hearing aids connected to the comms. 

He knows he only has a very slim chance of getting out of here without confrontation, and instead of taking the elevator he just slides down the convenient rope hanging from the roof, nearly taking half the skin off his palms with it. 

There’s an alleyway and he makes it to the fence before he hears the telltale hum of machinery.

“Legolas.”

“Go _away_ ,” Clint says, half-heartedly throws the arrow in his hand. It bounces harmlessly off the armour and he covers his face with his hands. There’s some part of him that’s hoping if he can’t see Iron Man, then Iron Man can’t see him.

“What, you’re not into hanging out anymore? Got somewhere better to be?”

The truth is that _no_ , he doesn’t have anywhere to be, but he doesn’t want to be anywhere near Iron Man right now. It’s just asking for trouble. “We’re not doing that anymore. We’re not doing _anything_ anymore.”

“What happened to all those sweet things you were saying after the fight with Doom?”

“That’s the problem!” Clint glares up into that blank gold face, hopelessly aware that he probably looks stressed and a little lost. “I’m getting married. I can’t be in love with _you_.”

He’s only agreed to the marriage because he needs the money to keep Ivan off of everyone’s back and stealing it seemed like a bad idea, considering he’s supposed to be a superhero now. Still, he’s determined to do it right instead of gallivanting off with someone else. 

“Oh, quit whining,” Iron Man says, as his faceplate flips open, revealing a sweaty and unimpressed-looking Tony Stark. _Tony Stark_ , who Clint’s supposed to be getting married to in a week. “You think I’d let you marry someone else, Robin Hood?”


End file.
